


For My Life Still Ahead (Pity Me)

by Daemon_fruit



Series: Write Your Letters in the Sand [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ianto is already dead, Jack is sad, M/M, Other, alien cruise ship, small mention of sex, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_fruit/pseuds/Daemon_fruit
Summary: It’s been thousands of years but he thinks this is probably the first time he’s cried.





	For My Life Still Ahead (Pity Me)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is super short but it was to sad to make longer. I was listing to 39, hence the title, and I got sad.  
> I might also add a second part with more fluff.

There hand slides down his thigh and he closes his eye. They don’t look anything like him but the voice is similar. An undertone of nervousness but a slyness that would only ever come out for him, one he would never hear again.

 

 

In comparison to humans his bed mate would be considered biologically female but this particular race doesn’t really care much for gender.

 

 

This is not the first time he's had sex with someone who wasn't Ianto. It’s been thousands of years but he thinks this is probably the first time he’s cried. There’s brothels in the galaxy with Ploons a race that can mimic any form even with just a picture but they can’t change there vocal cords.

 

“ I’m here, i'm right here” the soft call brings him out from his musings.

 

He hadn’t even realized he’s been moving but now he’s buried deep leaning over and his tears have dropped on there face.

 

 

They Finish fast after that no other words are shared between them as they get dressed but there hand lingers on the door a few seconds before they leave and Jack thinks he might have heard a small I’m sorry.

 

 

He's at some conference for aliens, the ambassador for humans or something. He thinks it's supposed to be about claiming some uninhabited planet but he hasn't really been paying attention. He's really only there to find the doctor, his oldest friend still alive.

 

The rooms have all been made to suit each particular race and jack is pretty sure his has been modeled after the enterprise mixed in with an old Victorian palace. A panel on the wall next to a small door portrays a keypad and when he types in his favorite type of red wine a big goblet generously full a blood red liquid appears behind the door.

 

His favorite part of the room though has to be the balcony. Its huge, connected to his room by huge crystal clear glass doors. The view is like being right out in the middle of space yet he knows the hotel which he supposes is more like an alien cruise ship is protected by a clear force field, keeping fresh air completely inside.

 

He wonders if they were attacked and the force field came down would he and anyone else on their own balconies have time to get inside before they were sucked into the vacuum of space.

And what would happen to him? Would he never wake up again until someone came around and scooped him up? Or would he constantly remain in a cycle of death and revival?

 

Jack grabs his wine and sits on one of the two chairs outside but leave the glass doors open. He imagines Ianto is sitting in the other one.

Ianto would laugh at him for wearing the bright neon green robe he has on and they would talk about nothing in particular for hours and then maybe fuck a few more times in various places around the room before finally settling down under the covers in each others arms.

 

This time though that's not going to happen. It hasn't happened for thousands of years and will never happen again. He sits there because miles can get shorter but years only get longer.

 

So Jack sits there drowning himself because unlike Ianto he can never truly die he will be forced to go on with life forever, and the years that separate them will only grow longer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first fanfics so any feed back would be welcome. thanks


End file.
